Záskalie
| native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Village | image_skyline = Manínská tiesňava od osady Zaskalie.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = View of Záskalie | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Zaskalie COA.jpg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres_povazska.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Považská Bystrica District in Trenčín Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = Location of Záskalie in Slovakia | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia Trenčín Region | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Záskalie in Trenčín | latd = 49 |latm = 08 |lats = 10 |latNS = N | longd = 18 |longm = 31 |longs = 00 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Trenčín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Považská Bystrica | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1379 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Štefan Šaradín | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 2.39 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 470 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 178 | population_as_of = 1-1-2014 | population_density_km2 = 74.48 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST =CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 017 05 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = +421-42 | iso_code = | registration_plate = PB | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = | footnotes = }} Záskalie (former name Zászka - before 1907: ) is a village and commune in Považská Bystrica District in the Trenčín Region of north-western Slovakia. History In historical records the village was first mentioned in 1269. Geography Jasenica is lying in Považie region in Papradno valley among four hills Hradište, Dúbrava, Súdna and Lopušná. Across this valley flows river called Papradnianka. The municipality lies at an altitude of 311 metres and covers an area of 7.298 km². It has a population of about 1030 peoples. Religion In village is Roman Catholic parish of St. Michael Archangel where two next village belong: Stupné and Podvažie. Parish church is Church of St. Michael Archangel in Jasenica. Genealogical resources The records for genealogical research are available at the state archive "Statny Archiv in Bytca, Slovakia" * Roman Catholic church records (births/marriages/deaths): 1717-1895 (parish A) See also * List of municipalities and towns in Slovakia External links * http://www.jasenica.sk - Official sites of Jasenica village * http://travelingluck.com/Europe/Slovakia/Slovakia+(general)/_3059703_Jasenica.html#themap - Maps of Jasenica, weather in Jasenica, sunrise and sunset in Jasenica *http://www.statistics.sk/mosmis/eng/run.html *http://www.travelsradiate.com/europe/slovak-republic/Jasenica/3059703-Jasenica.html *[http://www.cisarik.com/0_Jasenica_Povazska_Bystrica_TC_Trencsen_Trencin.html'Surnames' of living people in Jasenica] Category:Villages and communes in Považská Bystrica District Category:Záskalie Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Established in 1379 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia